


【茂智】甘い

by Ash0614



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0614/pseuds/Ash0614





	【茂智】甘い

Attention：  
*fork&cake世界观，茂！fork/智！cake，茂智应该算半幼驯染？(毕竟八岁才第一次见面  
*这里简单介绍一下fork&cake世界观，来自P站太太们的脑洞。F&C世界观下，除了普通人之外，还有极少数被称为fork和cake的两类人。Cake是天生就很美味的人，对于Fork来说，像是最高级的蛋糕，但cake是闻不到自己的味道的，只有fork能闻到，也就是说除了能被fork尝到味道，和普通人没有区别，在遇到fork之前根本不会知道自己是cake。而fork是没有味觉的（天生后天看作者设定），遇到cake的时候会本能的产生想吃掉他们的欲望，因为cake对于没有味觉的fork来说是致命又甜美的诱惑，所以一旦被判定是fork的人，会被视为社会潜在的杀/人/犯（因为曾发生过Fork捕杀Cak』事件，但是是极少数)，所以很少有Fork主动暴露自己。Ps:这里有个私设，就是fork多数智商非常高！！！  
*基于fork&cake世界观，所以茂有一定程度上的黑化！慎入！  
*剧情大幅度改动，人物性格严重OOC  
*有车，但是是一辆破烂的三轮车，如果觉得可以接受的话，请在评论处刷卡上车

正文：

（一）

茂从小就知道自己和常人不太一样

任何东西吃进嘴里都尝不出一点味道，无论身边的人怎么夸赞一样食物如何如何好吃，除了食物的口感，茂没有尝到过哪怕一点所谓的味道，酸甜苦辣，于茂而言，是十分陌生的感觉

小小的茂并不觉得这是一件什么可怕的事情，真新镇不是一个什么大地方，小孩不多，茂又实在是不喜欢那些拖着鼻涕泡傻兮兮的小孩，大木博士之孙的头衔也让同龄人不自觉与他拉开了距离，当然茂也乐得窝在研究所的书房，对他来说书可有意思多了，因此根本没有人会发觉他的不一样

直到有一次

因为助手有事出门，大木博士万不得已自己做饭，不小心把盐当成了糖，并且放了将近半瓶的盐。茂面色正常的吃下了那锅咸到极点的面条，而大木博士在尝过后，苦着一张脸，却突然反应过来，拉着茂问这么咸怎么没有任何反应

爷爷惊恐又紧张的脸，让茂知道这份不一样是不对劲的

茂悄悄查了资料，那时候他才五岁，因为家里世代是做研究的，启蒙的早，认识的字也算多。茂了解到，人类其实是分为三种，Fork，cake和普通人。Fork没有味觉，也就说他就是fork。小小的茂还不能理解fork背后所隐藏的深意，但爷爷反常的表现，让他知道没有味觉是一件会让旁人感到害怕的事情，这让他本能的想掩藏自己

于是茂学会了观察，近乎是恐怖的读取每个人的面部表情，甚至包括眉毛上扬或是垂下的角度，眼睛瞳孔的睁大，眨眼睛的频率，来得知旁人的心理活动

茂成功隐藏了自己是fork的事实，没有人知道他是一个fork，一个潜在的杀人犯

八岁那年，真新镇上搬来了一户新的人家，是一位母亲，带着一个约摸差不多和茂一样大的男孩。因为房子离得近的缘故，那位母亲在第二天就来拜访研究所了。敲开门后，茂见到了那个和自己一般大的男孩

还有

他的嗅觉记忆中从未有过的记忆

充斥了整个大脑，一瞬间挑逗了所有的神经。那个男孩走近了，味道也就更明显了，几乎让茂头晕脑胀。他说他叫智。茂没能忍住，哪怕他平时表现的智商再高，可以通过观察人的表情来探知心理活动，毕竟他也只是个才八岁的小孩子。他一把抱住了男孩，智，身高差的缘故，智整个人都被他抱在怀里

是甜味。怀里的男孩乖乖地任茂抱着，眨巴着琥珀色的眼睛，冲茂笑得又纯又无邪，圆润的脸颊白嫩嫩的，糯米团子一样，叫茂想咬一口

茂想起吃过的草莓糖，粉色又晶莹剔透的糖面，可惜他没有味觉，丢进嘴里的草莓糖只能感受到牙齿咬破后糖汁的四溢，但是没关系，他现在知道草莓糖是什么味道的了

难怪会有那么多人喜欢吃糖，甜味，的确是让人上瘾又疯狂的味道

他听到两位大人的谈话

“啊啦，两个小孩第一次见面感情就这么好了。”

“是啊，看来以后可以成为很好的朋友。”

茂冲那位母亲笑笑，小男孩干净俊秀的脸，笑得礼貌又可爱，轻易就让大人产生了好感。通过这几年对人面部表情的观察，茂知道他做什么表情会讨得大人的心。在看到那位母亲脸上的笑意，茂知道他成功了

因为，既然让他遇到了，就是他的了

（二）

“小智，明天就要到大木博士那里去领宝可梦了，你东西收拾好了吗？”花子推开门，本以为是在收拾着行李的儿子，却是抱着圆乎乎的卡比兽玩偶，舒舒服服坐在地上看着电视，完全没有一副即将要出门旅行的紧张感

“小茂说不用我操心，他会帮我打理好一切的啦。”蹭了蹭圆乎乎的卡比兽玩偶，反带着帽子的男孩想起自己万能的幼驯染，眼睛顿时弯了起来

“真是的，幸好有小茂跟你一块去，不然可有我担心的。”叹了一口气，花子脸上的表情轻松了不少，“赶快睡吧，不然明天又要让小茂等你了。”

“嗯好，妈妈晚安。”本来还想耍耍赖争取一点电视时间，在听到会让茂等的时候，智立刻将耍赖的话吞进了肚子里，乖乖关了电视爬上了床，开什么玩笑，他可是知道小茂生气起来有多么恐怖的

看着儿子乖乖爬上床，花子关了灯，又小心地关上了门。想起隔壁家小小年纪和自己儿子一般大，却异常沉着冷静的男孩，智商高的离谱，跟他爷爷大木博士讨论学术问题也是头头是道，据说是之前不喜欢和镇上的同龄人一块玩，但不知道为什么非常喜欢智，经常是一大早就来敲门，礼貌的向她问好后，就跑上楼把喜欢睡懒觉的智给挖出来，然后牵着迷迷瞪瞪还打着哈欠的智下楼洗漱，再牵到餐桌前吃早餐，这个时候平时挑食不爱吃蔬菜的智会非常乖的吃掉所有的蔬菜，要知道平时就算是她盯着，智也会偷偷把蔬菜藏起来不吃

茂的确是让人挑不出什么不好来，俊秀又有礼貌，做事也十分仔细有条理，而智冒冒失失的，有茂跟着他一块去旅行，花子的心少说都放下了一半

（三）

“呐呐，小刚，你说小茂和小智关系是不是太好了。”霞悄悄凑到正在做饭的刚身边，手肘撞了撞刚，悄声问道

“啊，怎么了？”刚停下手中的动作，看向神色有些纠结的橙发女孩，“毕竟是幼驯染嘛，关系好些是正常的。”

“不是的啦。”抓了抓头发，霞干脆放下怀中的波克比，把刚抓了过来，指了指不远处的茂智二人，“你自己看嘛。”

刚顺着霞所指的方向看去，茂智两人坐在溪水旁边，脸上都是轻松的笑意，接着应该是茂说了什么，智笑弯了腰，惹得茂揉了揉智没带帽子的头发，又捏了捏智的脸颊，智不服气拍掉茂的手，然而茂笑眯眯地伸手去挠智，智被挠地笑得喘不过气来，也伸手反击，两个人顿时笑得在地上滚成一团

“我觉得没什么啊，我在家里也是这么和我弟弟玩的。”刚挠挠头，不解的说道

你这个笨蛋。霞恨铁不成钢地翻了一个白眼，都懒得开口说了。霞是女孩子，总归是心思细腻很多。的确，茂和智相处模式和正常的好朋友没什么区别， 但是茂看向智的眼神，绝对不是看向朋友的眼神，霞不知道怎么形容，但如果一定要用什么来形容的话——就好像是看向自己喜欢的食物，想要吃掉他一样

霞不禁打了个寒颤，甩了甩头，觉得自己一定是太饿了才会这么想的。智又不是食物，茂怎么会想吃掉他呢。虽然他们的关系确实有些好过头了。霞再次看向嬉闹的茂智二人，摇摇头，把满腹的猜疑压下肚子

（四）

“哎哎哎，小茂不跟我去丰缘吗！”听到幼驯染不能和自己去丰缘的消息，智急乎乎的站起来，把正在专心啃苹果的皮卡丘吓得差点噎到

“嗯，研究到了实验阶段，我得呆在研究所。”难得看到智这么紧张的一面，茂不禁翘了翘嘴角，“不过没关系，我问了刚，他说丰缘会和你一块去。”

“哎？”智愣了一下，茂已经拉住智的手，往智的手腕手套上一只手环，是蓝白相间的颜色，“小茂这个是什么？”

“我做的手环，可以随时用来联络的，另外，鉴于你肯定会忘记充电，我特地做成了太阳能的。”

“小茂好厉害！”爱不释手地摸着手环，智的眼睛亮晶晶的，毫不吝啬地夸奖茂

茂笑了笑，不置可否，算是接受了智的夸奖

他当然不会告诉智，手环除了联系功能，还有GPS定位功能，最重要的是，手环能锁住智身为cake的香甜气味，不会让其被别的fork发现

Cake对fork有着近乎致命的诱惑力和吸引力，随着智的年龄增长，香甜的气味只会越发诱人，但既然智是他最先遇到的，他可不会允许他的cake被别的fork觊觎

“智，要记住，除非到了万不得已的地步，千万不可以摘下手环。”茂正色说道

智不明白为什么，但看茂认真的模样，点了点头。和茂认识以来，一天天相处中的潜移默化，让智下意识就选择去相信茂的每一句话，哪怕他不能理解

仔细想想，这近乎是一种恐怖的信任感，是茂在和智朝夕相处中，刻意培养出来的

毕竟小蛋糕这么美味，是连身心都要占据的

（五）

房间里的窗帘被拉上了，所有的光只能被迫阻挡在厚重的窗帘后面

昏暗。暧昧

智被茂压在床上，腰间是禁锢的手臂，无法逃脱，下巴也让茂固掐住，只能张开双唇，接受着茂的侵略。茂吻得凶狠又煽情，舌头闯进智的口腔，捉住智的舌头，用力吮吸，抵死缠绵，舌尖还过分地划过敏感的上颚，惹得智忍不住轻叫出声，但都被茂的吻吞没，只能轻微的闷哼和淫糜的水声

好容易放过智的唇，已经是深吻过的泛着水光的艳丽红色，小口的喘着气，琥珀色的眼睛水洗一般，睫毛轻颤间，几欲掉出水来。茂舔了舔唇，是甜的，智是甜的

茂俯下身，只是轻呼了一口气，智本来就红艳艳的耳朵烧得更厉害了 

“讨厌吗？”茂在智耳边轻声问道，应该是有些痒，智的身子瑟缩了一下

智摇摇头，眼尾缀着浅红，碾碎的桃花瓣一样，满是水光的眼睛却是极为认真的看着茂，“不，不讨厌。”说完这句话眼神有些飘忽，看向了别处，才小小声说道，“虽然不太明白，但是我很喜欢小茂啦。”

回应他的是腰间瞬间加大力度的手臂，以及，落在耳垂的吻。智的皮肤仿佛糖霜一样，只是一个吻，就能尝到让人迷醉的甜味，茂又伸出舌头舔了舔耳垂，软糯的触感和香甜的味道占据了整个大脑，再咬了咬，明显感觉到怀中的身子在轻轻颤抖，于是就更得寸进尺了，模仿着性交的动作，在耳朵处进出。嘴唇吻上来的柔软触感，还有缠绵又暧昧的水声，智的身体软了半截，眼睛不自觉眯起，嘴里还不自觉发出小小的哼哼唧唧的声音，软软的

等到茂好不容易放过智，智的耳朵已经艳得快要滴出血来

这是他的小蛋糕，只能由他一个人独享

智迷茫地眨着布满水光的眼睛，他的意识已经模糊了大半，在这期间，连衣服被茂褪去都没有发觉。茂压了下来，这次的目标是是智的脖子，留下了嫣红的吻痕，智就像刚烤好的美味的小蛋糕，丝滑的奶油，碎糖块，每一寸肌肤都是甜的。特别是乳头，受到了重点照顾，粉嫩嫩的两个小家伙，就跟草莓糖一样，最后被茂玩弄得肿胀得立了起来，深红的颜色像是熟透了的红樱桃

茂一点都不心急，他已经等了这么久，当然要慢条斯理的好好享用。茂没有放过智身上任何一块肌肤，甚至是手指，脚踝，都留下深色的吻痕或是咬痕

甜，太甜了。让茂的理智烧成灰烬。Cake对于fork来说，是最顶级的盛宴

智的身体哪里受得了这样的刺激，竟然就这样达到了高潮，前端吐出白色液体，不少都溅在了平坦的小腹上，艳红的嘴轻喘着气，整个身体软倒在床上，失去焦距的眼睛里一片潋滟的水光。看到这样的智，茂的眼睛已经暗成接近黑色的黑绿，手往下一摸，小穴竟是湿透了

茂的喉结浮动着，喉咙里全是干燥，他现在很饿

手指毫无预兆的操开小穴，水多到立刻就浸湿了手指，茂的耐心已经没了，简直的几个扩张，阴茎就操进了小穴，丝滑紧致的触感，让茂禁不住又操进去几分。硕大的阴茎破开小穴，却是让智疼的呜咽出声，茂低下头安抚性的亲吻智的唇，然而身下坚定地往深处操去，阴茎与滚烫柔滑的内壁摩擦，刺激出又痛又爽的快感，智的声音立刻就软了下来，掺了糖一样甜

这让茂的阴茎又大了一圈，便不再忍了，大开大合操干起来，智呜咽一声，下意识想要逃，却被茂扣住腰，一个用力各位往下一带，阴茎就顶上了敏感点，快感就在尾椎骨爆炸开来，一路蔓延至头皮，智的前端竟是又吐了白色的液体，与之对应的是，是后穴剧烈的痉挛和收缩，小嘴一样贪恋地吮吸着阴茎。茂却是坏心眼地继续操干着，每一下都顶在最致命的那个点上，高潮之后敏感至极的身体受不了这样的刺激，智的声音直接软成了春水，撩得人心里痒痒

智只觉得自己快要坏掉了，剧烈的快感让他想逃的要命，只能手指抓着床单，抬眼看着茂，眼神哀求，“小茂，不要了——唔，不，哈，不要了。”但一句话在茂的顶弄下说得断断续续的，尾音都打着转

听到智的话，茂停了下来，抽出还硬着的阴茎，还站着淫糜的水光。茂没有说话，就在智以为茂放过自己的时候，茂将智翻了个身，双手扣住智的腰，竟是用后背位又再次操进了小穴，紧接着就是更加凶狠的操弄

茂俯下身，手抚摸上智平坦的小腹，隔着薄薄的肚皮，阴茎的每一下顶弄都能感受到龟头在小腹上顶出的突起触感，茂这才靠近智的耳边

“可是我没说不要。”

接下来便是好像没有尽头的性事。智被不停地深吻着，口中的津液都被夺取。抽出阴茎后，智陷在被褥之中，双腿大张开，被茂舔着后穴，智高亢的尖叫，又会突然黏糊像被糖黏住一样，软得能掐住水来，直至被舔得射了出来，可茂仍不放过他，又让掐住腰，重新插入湿软的小穴，操得又深又狠，智的前端已经射不出任何东西了，最后智哭着求茂放过他，然而智嘴上哭叫着说不行了要坏了，腿却是勾着茂的腰，脚背紧绷着，脚趾会因为茂的一个深顶难耐的蜷缩起来，脖子扬起一个诱人的弧度，让茂忍不住在智的脖颈上再添一个吻痕

“对不起，智，你真的太甜了。”

在失去意识之前，智听到了茂在自己耳边说了这么一句话

（六）

第二天智醒来的时候，已经是中午了，还是茂将他从床上抱下来的

将怀中的人放在沙发上，又在他额头落下一个轻吻，完全看不出茂就是昨晚将智做的乱七八糟又黏黏糊糊的人

“快点去洗漱，嗯？”看着智打了个哈欠，昨晚被做得狠了，最后哭的嗓子都哑了，现在眼尾都是褪不去的艳色的浅红，“早餐很快就做好了。”

智无意识点了点头，迷迷糊糊地看着茂，看了好一会，竟是笑开了，眉眼弯弯，凑近了吧唧亲了茂一口，“有小茂真好！”

声音哑哑的，带着股不自觉的撩人。说完就起身就去了洗漱间，不知道是不是牵扯到了身体某处，走路还是有些踉跄

茂摸了摸刚才被智亲过的地方，仿佛还残留着香甜的气息，眼神略过智穿着他的衬衣——因为体型的原因，宽大的衬衣只堪堪盖过臀部，却在光线下隐隐勾勒出浑圆又诱人的弧度，修长又线条优美的腿就大喇喇暴露在空气中，深红色的吻痕一路从脚踝处蔓延智大腿根部，直至被衣摆遮住——茂完全可以清晰地记得昨晚这双腿是怎样缠在自己腰间，又是怎样在自己的凶狠操弄下微微颤抖又绷直的，甚至连声音都是打着颤得撩人

最重要的

甜，甜味，比任何味道都要让人迷恋。就算是深渊，都想义无反顾坠落下去

垂下眼眸，茂勾了勾嘴角，压下轻易上涌的欲望

他不必急躁，小蛋糕已经由他独享了

来日方长

=END=


End file.
